Unreleased Content
This article lists currently unreleased content or scrapped content, It is unknown whether or not it will all be released before the end of Ghost Recon Online's development. Weapons Underbarrel Grenade Launcher An underbarrel grenade launcher is seen attached to a F2000 in a weekly event annoucement Cut Weapons The sound files for the following weapons were found in the game files: (Some of them were available during earlier builds) Assault Rifles *AK-200 (Also known as AK-12) *AN-94 (Standart / SV / C) *Heckler & Koch HK417 / M28 (Standart / SV / C) *FN SCAR-H / Mk 17 (Standart / SV / SP) Handguns *Desert Eagle *Heckler & Koch HK45C / 45T *Smith & Wesson Model 29 *Wild Boar Light Machine Guns *FN M240B (Standart / M240L C / M240L SV) *FN MK 48 Mod 1 (Standart / SV / SP) *PKM (Standart / C / SV) *QBB-95 / Type 95 Sub Machine Guns *Calico M960 (Standart / C / Carbine(Suppression Variant) *Saab Bofors Dynamics CBJ-MS (Standart / SD / C) *STK CPW (Standart / SD / C) Sniper Rifles *KSVK (Standart / SP / SV) *Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle / M14 EBR (EBR(standart) / Tactical / SP) *AMSD OM 50 Nemesis / Nemesis 511 (SV / SD / SP) *Dragunov SVU Shotguns *Heckler & Koch CAWS (Standart / SV / C) *Pancor Jackhammer / M3A1 (Standart / C / SD) *Franchi SPAS-12 (Standart / C / SP) Maps Gameplay Packs Independance Day The colors of the stars and stripes, this commemorative pack contains a handgun collector and two exclusive avatars. * TR-1 USA Avatar USA 1 Avatar USA 2 Spoils of War Commando Pack containing weapons or worthy of a warlord. Also includes exclusive avatar WAR. Recon Pack containing weapons or worthy of a warlord. Also includes exclusive avatar WAR. Specialist Pack containing weapons or worthy of a warlord. Also includes exclusive avatar WAR. * Redhawk WAR * M1014 WAR * P-90 WAR * SR-25 WAR * L86A1 IW WAR Avatar WAR 1 Avatar WAR 2 Avatar WAR 3 Military Police (Omega Pack) * PX4 (O)MP * Sar-21 C (O)MP * Model 10a C (O)MP * MP5K (O)MP * MP9 C (O)MP * MSR SD (O)MP * MG4 (O)MP TSF Some weapons in this list are realesed in the Phantom Pack * PX4 TSF * AR-21 SD TSF * M1014 TSF * MP9 SP TSF * P90 SD TSF * MSR SV TSF * SVD SV TSF * MG4 TSF * MG4 SV TSF * HS-10 SV TSF GRFS The first content pack with unreleased weapons! * Mk17 SD GRFS * SPAS 12 SV GRFS * Mk 48 SD GRFS * Nemesis 50 SP GRFS * CBJ-MS SP GRFS Others Commando: * Commando Pack containing weapons camouflage for various types of terrain. * Pack containing Commando armor with full camouflage for various types of terrain. Recon: * Recon Pack containing weapons camouflage for various types of terrain. * Pack containing Recon armor with full camouflage for various types of terrain. Specialist: * Specialist Pack containing weapons camouflage for various types of terrain. * Pack containing Specialist armor with full camouflage for various types of terrain.